Mokuba's Girlfriend
by LiLanimeGirl101
Summary: Mokuba has a new girlfriend, and there is something that Kaiba knows about her. Will others know this too? find out in season one of Mokuba's Girlfriend. I might change the titles of some chapters. Rating may go up, but not likely
1. Mokuba's New Girlfriend

It was a sunny day. Seto Kaiba had just finished his paper work and singing document for his new theme park when-

"Mr.Kaiba, sir. I have to tell you something. Your younger brother, Mokuba, he has a ah, a new girlfriend sir," explained one of his workers.

"Huh?" Kaiba answered, his mouth half open

"Yes they met yesterday."

"What's her name?"

" I don't know it at the moment sir"

"Well find out then."

"Sure right away sir"

"I wonder who this girl could be? Maybe I know her from somewhere?" Kaiba told himself in his head.

_ The next day_

"Mr. Kaiba."

"What do you want," he asked annoyed

"I know Mr. Mokuba's girlfriends name"

"Well what is it?"

"She is right out side. Should I bring her in?"

"Of course" Kaida said, somewhat excitedly.

The door opened and a young girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes walked in with Mokuba.

"I had a feeling I was going to meet you some day" Kaiba said, staring at the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter. And sorry that the first chapter was short. **

_Episode 2_

The door opens

Mokuba's girlfriend walks in the room with Mokuba

"It's great to finally meet you," Kaiba said to the girl, holding out his hand to shake hers.

"What, she is just my new girlfriend," Mokuba said in a somewhat shocked voice

"She's more then that. Did you even know that this is Maggie Baxter? It might be somewhat of a challenge if she were to duel me."

"I am good, although I don't think I could defeat you," Maggie told him, but her voice sounded confident and ready.

"Well now that you think of it-"

But she cut him off

"It would be interesting to see the outcome"

"Are you saying you want to duel me"

"You don't actually think that you can beat my big brother do you?!" Mokuba asked Maggie, his mouth half open.

"Weeellllllll"

"You wanna to duel me right now?"

"You took the words right outta my mouth,"

They activated there duel disk and shouted DUEL.

_They both draw 5 cards_

"I'll go first," Maggie told him picking up her first card.

A grin spread across her face. 'perfect' she thought

"I play big shield Gardner in defense mode. I'll also throw two cards face down."

"My move. I now play Vorce Radar in attack mode"

"By playing Vorce Radar you have activated my Ring Of Destruction. You know how the card works. We each loose 1900LP"

LP-Kaiba-2100 Maggie-2100

"Alright then, I'll put three cards face down and end my turn," Kaiba told her. 'This is an interesting start' he thought to himself.

"I draw, and the heart of the cards repay me," Maggie said, even happier now then before.

"The heart of the cards! The only people that I've heard say that was Yugi and his gang, but how could you know him?" Kaiba asked her stunned at what she just said.

"Well Yugi's grandpa taught me almost everything I know about duel monsters"

"But Maggie you actually believe him? You mean you believe in the heart of the cards!"

"Of course, the heart of the cards always comes through for me, no matter what situation I'm in, my deck will help me. My cards and I share a special bond. I mean the game isn't about power in the cards, it's about heart, something that you need to be taught Seto Kaiba. Challenge me again when you learn that." She turns around and walks away. When she gets to the door…..

"Hey get back here you can't just walk away in a middle of a duel."

She turns her head slightly so that her left eye can see him. "Think about what I said. And besides, it doesn't matter, I would have won anyway-"

She turns her head back so that she is facing the door, but holds up her hand so that Kaiba can see it.

"-And look at my next card"

Kaiba is amazed when he sees what was in store for him

Maggie leaves and Mokuba follows her.

"You're probably right," Kaiba said to himself under his breath, "I would have lost. There is nothing in my deck that can stop that. I know from the first time I dueled Yugi Moto"

**SO how was it? Please remember to review. I will take anything, compliments and criticism. Again, sorry if it was too short for you . . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Maggie, what were those cards that you had to beat my brother," Mokuba asked her while they were walking. But Maggie doesn't answer, she just keeps on walking."Hey Magg, are you ok"

"What. Oh sorry. I just have a lot on my mind lately." She answered him

"So where are you going?"

"To find Yugi. I need to ask him something," she told him, looking strait ahead and continuing to walk.

"What do you want to ask him? Is it something important?"

"You'll see when we find him"

When they finally found the gang, Maggie asked him what she wanted to know.

BOTH- DUEL  
they both draw 5 cards.

* * *

At Kaiba's house

* * *

'How, how could Maggie believe in the heart of the cards. There is no such thing in heart of the cards. But how could she have drew those 5 cards and would have beaten me. Maybe it was luck. Or maybe it really was heart.' Kaiba told himself in his head.

* * *

Back at the duel

* * *

Yugi has Dark Magician in attack mode on the field and Maggie has Dancing Fairy in defense mode. She also has gravity bind face up and 1 card face down.

LP Yugi- 3000 Maggie 2500

"My move," Yugi told her, "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Thanks to my dancing Fairy's effect I gain 1000 LP.

LP Yugi-3000 Maggie-3500

"Now I place mystic tomato in defense mode and end my turn"

"perfect. I put one card face down and end my turn" said Yugi

"OK then. I destroy my Gravity Bind. Now I use Polymerization to fuse my Witch of the Black Forest and Sangan to create Sanwitch(ATK/2100 DEF/1800). Now I equip Sandwich with Fusion Weapon brining its attack points up to 3100. Now Sanwitch attack Dark Magician" Maggie attacked.

"Hold on. I activate Magic Cylinder redirecting your Sanwitch's attack toward you," Yugi said, ruining her move.

LP Yugi- 3000 Maggie- 400

"Go Yugi!" Tea cheered from the sidelines.

All of a sudden they hear a voice that said "yep that's my boyfriend, yugi!!!!"  
They see who it was. Yugi blushes Tea gets really angry

It was, none the less, Rebecca.

* * *

Back at Kaiba's

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba. you have a guest" Roland told him

"Who is it," Kaiba asked him.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes walks in.

"Hi. My name is Riley," the girl told him.

"Hi," Kaiba said back, slightly blushing.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I am new here and I was wondering if someone could give me a tour of the town," the girl named Riley told him.

"I will," Kaiba told her, still staring.

But sir. you have to finish..." Roland started, but Kaiba was already out the door.

While Kaiba is showing Riley around, Yugi and Maggie are finishing their duel.

LP Yugi-500 Maggie-0

"you played a great duel Maggie," Yugi told her, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from the King of Games," Maggie replied, shaking his hand.

Yep that's my boyfriend, Yugi, the King of Games" Rebecca said with a smile spread across her face.

"HE IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND SO WILL YOU JUST DROP IT!!!" Tea shouted at her.

"you're just jalousie because you like him too"

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM"

"yeah right"

Tea turns red and looks like the is about to stomp on Rebecca

"hey Magg, great duel," Mokuba said to her.

"Thanks. Hey, isn't that Seto?"

"Where," Mokuba asked her.

"There." Joey points to Kaiba, "and he's with a girl!"

They all run up to Kaiba and Riley

"Hey Seto Maggie just dueled Yugi," Mokuba told his older brother.

"Did she win?" Kaiba asked.

"No, but she came really close," Yugi told him.

"I think rich boy actually likes that girl," Joey said to Tea in a whisper so that only she could hear.

The next day Riley receives a note in the mail but it doesn't have a signature  
the note reads

_Dear Riley  
Will you please meet me at the park tomorrow. I need to ask you something._

To Be Continued

**so did you like it? Who could have written to Riley? . . Please R&R**


End file.
